Volume 3, Chapter 1
Volume 3, Chapter 1 is a chapter of the third Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary At the start of the new term, Azusa is seen walking through her school's corridors in a happy mood. When she encounters her two seniors, Ritsu and Yui, she greets them full of anticipation. Yui is also looking forward to arrive at the Light Music Club's room, but while Azusa is looking forward to practice, Yui has only Tsumugi's sweets in mind which angers Azusa. Arriving at the clubroom, Azusa announces that the club needs a goal to accomplish during the next year. Yui states that she wants to learn how to snap her fingers, but after Azusa reminded her once again that she meant a goal for the club, Yui changes her wish and states that she wants to learn how to read sheet music instead. Ritsu on the other hand states that they should aim for a "major debut" which is way too high for Azusa's standards. To the question if their band Ho-Kago Tea Time can't participate in certain concerts at school or even at country-wide talent shows, Ritsu answers that Mio will probably refuse due to her timidness. Ritsu tries to ask her anyway, but Mio is in fact shocked by the thought of concerts that popular and does not answer. Ritsu tries to attract her attention by groping her breasts, but Mio reacts by simply striking her down. Mio then openly admits that she wants to pass on performing in front of so many people, disappointing Azusa. Ritsu asks Mio under tears if her promise to debut with her together was just a lie, but Mio quickly realizes that Ritsu was faking the tears with eye drops, so the attempt to convince her failed. Tsumugi then asks Mio again if she just struggles to perform in front of so many people because she is afraid of such a huge crowd, which Mio confirms. Jubilantly, Mugi declares to hold a special training session for her which amazes the rest. Some time later, the band members are seen wearing maid outfits. Ritsu is content with Mugi's idea and asks about the café they are working at. Mugi states that it is a part of her father's conglomerate, amazing Ritsu once more about Mugi's family's wealth. The two then start to wonder where Mio is. Ritsu eventually finds her and drags her to come forth. Mio struggles and asks about the reasons how the rest can wear such outfits without problems, to which Ritsu answers that they build up a certain resistance due to their teacher Sawako Yamanaka. The first guests then ask for a waitress, so Ritsu pushes Mio to them. Mio is way too nervous to do her job correctly and messes up without end, much to the amusement of the guests. Mugi takes pictures of Mio in the meantime, revealing the reason why she was so fired up before. After a while, Yui starts wondering about the expensive looking cups of the café and is very much amazed after learning that they come from all states of Europe. Mugi informs Ritsu and Yui that she often brings her tea from the café to the clubroom as well. The two are shocked that they were drinking such expensive tea the whole time without even knowing its price. The man in charge of the café then offers the band members a break, but Ritsu orders that Mio should continue to work since she is in the middle of her training which greatly angers her. Ritsu was however just kidding and pulls Mio to the table as well. Yui and Azusa try to cheer her up, but after a while, they notice that Mio is nearly fainting. Mugi tells her to take it easy, for example by imagining that the guests are people that she knows. However, the mere thought of serving Yui and Ritsu is enough to anger Mio once again. After a while, Mio gets used to the work and is improving steadily, a sight that amazes Yui and Ritsu. The next day at school, the club praises Mio for her improvement. Mugi also notices Mio's natural smile which is actually frozen since the day before. Ritsu fixes Mio's face by pulling her cheeks. After Mio's face is normal again, Ritsu asks again if Mio's stage fright is gone now to which Mio answers that she won't have any problems serving guests now. Azusa announces exited that they can have their live performance now, but Mio refuses since serving guests and performing in front of a crowd are different things. While the rest lament that this does make no sense at all, they also notice that Mio's smile is still perfect. Category:Manga Chapters